Eugenic One
by Shaw18
Summary: A deadly unknown fragment from a different universe threatens the Quadrant. The Enterprise is sent with the answer as it races against time to uncover its periloius secrets- Takes place toward the end of season 7-
1. The Fragment

Star Trek the Next Generation

Eugenic One

Chapter One

The Fragment

The sphere shaped ship closed on to the helpless transport ship, not accepting the pleas they were receiving from the ship. They didn't care about the ship. It was of a little importance to them. They had one command and one only; conquest. This ship was in their way and would be destroyed. It didn't matter who was on that ship. It didn't even pose a threat; it just was in the way.

The sphere came within weapons range and began firing on the transport ship. A small shield covered it as weapons were targeted. The transport ship swung around, but it was large and much slower than the sphere. The sphere continued firing on the transport ship, bombarding it with its deadly torpedoes. The torpedoes sliced right through the shields and soon the transport ship lost shields. The sphere targeted the shields and it didn't take long before the ships shields were gone too.

Unable to fight back, the transport ship began to flee. The engines were targeted and another barrage of torpedoes knocked them out. Now the ship was completely helpless. The sphere had the chance to leave the ship be and continue on its way, but it didn't. In the past, it would have done so, but a new order came in telling them to destroy anything in its path. There could be no resistance of any kind.

The sphere loomed closer and targeted the ships warp drive. It fired one torpedo and it took only one. It hit the ship and it began to crumble from the inside out. The ship exploded and as it did so a bubble of energy shot toward the sphere. The bubble swallowed up the sphere, as raw red power rippled throughout the outer layer of the sphere. Unable to move on its own, the sphere was being dragged into some energy void that was opening up where the transport ships debris should be. Within seconds the sphere entered the void. The void disappeared into nothingness and then exploded like fireworks as red and blue energy shot out in many directions, before disappearing completely.

The sphere shook violently as it passed through the void. It was similar to a wormhole or aperture of some kind. Fragments of the outer layer began to peel off, exploding as it left the ship. The sphere was loosing shields quickly and the crew could do nothing to stop it. They didn't know what they were caught in exactly or where it was taking them. All they could do is wait and hope their ship would keep together until they were out. But it didn't look like that would happen. The sphere lost too much of its outer hull and it exploded.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Put it on main viewer," He ordered as he stood up from his chair. He approached his science officer and asked, "What are you reading out there Radler?"

"I am not completely sure sir," Radler shook his head as his fingers quickly ran over his computer council. "It seems to be some energy readings of some sort, but something is causing our sensors to be deflected back to us."

He turned away from his science officer with a smile on his face. It had happened again and he finally here to receive it. This would be the fourth one this month. An unknown aperture would open and they would find fragments from a destroyed Borg ship. Each of the fragments so far was beyond use, but they were studying them and were currently unable to find anything. The pieces so far was just from what used to be a Borg ship and nothing more. It is as if the Borg had an idea that they were going to be destroyed and before doing so, terminated their technology so no one could use it.

The first fragment was found in the Badlands and by the time they got there, they had to buy it from a Ferengi trade vessel in order to obtain it. But as they studied it, they got no answers to where it came from. The second fragment was found deep in Klingon space and the Klingons gladly gave it to him in exchange for him sharing two bottles of bloodwine with Chancellor Gowron. The third was found by Mars and still no one knew where it came from, but as they studied it further, they got some clues.

The clues pointed to this part of space and when they got there they found an aperture opening in front of them. Another fragment floated out and soon the aperture was gone, leaving the Borg fragment behind. It was part of the hull, no bigger than a shuttle craft.

His smile grew larger as their ship put a tractor beam to it and towed it into their cargo bay with the other fragments. Once the fragment was inside the ship, he approached his helmsman and ordered, "Raise the cloak and set a course back to Earth."

"Aye sir," The helmsman said.

He turned and looked at his bridge officers. A selected few that he had chosen from various ships throughout Starfleet that he felt were better than the best. They were loyal to him and never questioned his orders. "Sir I think you should check this out," Radler said catching his superior's attention.

"What is it?" He asked approaching him.

"Before the aperture closed, sensors were able to get one thing," He paused and looked at him in disbelief, "Everything in this universe has a specific quantum code, yes it is totally different, but it at least has a code." He paused and scratched at his hair. He did this when he was confused, "This one is different."

"What are you saying?" He asked standing next to Radler.

"I am not a hundred percent sure, but I don't think this is from our universe," Radler said looking up at him.

He thought for a moment as he looked at his bridge officers and then turned to Radler. "Go to engineering and study these quantum signatures further," He walked off the bridge, "I will be in my ready room."

He stepped into his ready room and approached his desk. "Computer seal room, authorization beta 33246," He stopped when the computer acknowledged his command. He turned to the screen on the wall next to the replicater and turned it on. "This is log entrée 38. We found another fragment and are studying it for further evidence. If all facts point toward my hypothesis, then all the fragments have come from the same place that Lieutenant Radler had hinted at. We are heading back to Earth and I am at this moment unsure what step to take until we find out more about these fragments. But since they are indeed Borg I will do my up most to keep it a secret so that no will find out that they have come into this universe." He paused and turned away from the screen. "This is Sloan. End entree 3."

Sloan walked to the window and stared into the darkness of space as the stars flew by. They were at high warp and would reach Earth in four days. Until then, he would let his staff do what they did best while he did what he did best. Keep the security of the Federation where it should be, whatever the cost.


	2. Zen

Star Trek the Next Generation

Eugenic One

Chapter Two

Zen

Data watched Guinan curiously as she reached for two bowls from the cabinet. She walked to the table and set it on next to the open cook book. She reached and turned on the oven to 375 degrees. It needed to heat up, before she put the cookies in. They wouldn't turn out correctly if the oven wasn't hot enough. She turned back to the table and reached for the small bowl. "I do not understand something Guinan," Data asked watching her place two and a quarter cups of flour in the smaller bowl. "Why do you go at such length to create this desert, when you could replicate it?"

Guinan looked up at Data and smiled. His curiosity always brought a smile to her face. One of her favorite moments with him was when she first met him on Earth during the 19th century in San Francisco. He was wearing a suit and was asking about the Enterprise at a dinner party she was hosting. She thought he looked quite distinguished in his suit.

"When I was a child, I loved to eat. All I did was eat and sleep," Guinan began. She placed a teaspoon of baking soda in the small bowl and used a large wooden spoon to mix it up.

"That is a similar quality I have noticed in all humanoids," Data said.

Guinan laughed softly as she reached for the larger bowl. She turned and grabbed the sauce pan of melted butter she had on the stove and poured it in the bowl. "As much as I ate, I hated cooking because it took far too long and I hated to clean up the mess." She added the sugar and brown sugar as she continued, "But now I find it so relaxing to take the time to mix all the ingredients and create something from scratch."

She added the vanilla extract and eggs. Next she began to use the same wooden spoon she used to mix the flour to mix the ingredients in the large bowl. It took a few minutes, but the batter soon became creamy. "Data come here," Guinan said looking up at him. "My official taste tester has to help too."

"What is a taste tester?" Data asked as he stood next to Guinan.

Guinan added the contents of the small bowl into the larger bowl as she mixed it. The batter soon became tough and when it did so she added the chocolate chips. "Well when the cookies have finished cooking, I am going to need someone to taste them and make sure they taste normal," Guinan said reaching for two cookie trays. "Now I want you to copy what I do."

Data watched her take a small handful of the cookie dough and roll it in the palm of her hand. She set it on the tray and then reached for another handful of dough. Data had a child like smile on his face as he filled up his cookie tray. When both trays were filled with dough in set patterns, they placed them in the oven. "Now the cookies will take about four or five minutes until they are fully cooked." Guinan said as closed the oven door. She looked at Data and continued, "Last week Counselor Troi mentioned a desert that Riker was extremely fond of and I replicated it for him." She paused and smiled at him, "It tasted great, but I decided to make it fresh myself."

"I have always found it intriguing how humans find sugar so stimulating," Data said as Guinan took out the cookies. She set it on the stove top and turned to the table.

Guinan grabbed a spatula and a small plate. She slowly scooped up a cookie and handed the plate to Data. Data took the plate and sniffed it. "Go ahead, it won't bite you," She said with a smile.

Data tilted his head ever so slightly. He looked at her with confusion. "Guinan this cookie is an inatimate object, how could it possibly bite me?"

Guinan smiled at him, but didn't answer his question. "Just go ahead and try it," She said taking a cookie for herself.

XXXX

Dr. Brown looked at him unhappily. He didn't want to believe Starfleet would decide to do something so idiotic. But they were Starfleet and it angered him how when they needed something, they would find a way to take it. "I will not allow it just by your request," He said shaking his head.

"This is not a request," He said handing the Doctor a pad. "I have strict orders from Headquarters."

"This is not a Risa," Dr. Brown said taking the pad. He set it on his desk in fron of him, but didn't read it. "You can't just come and take people with you. This is a Correctional Facility for Mental Patients. Zen is no exception. He is one sick and twisted man."

"There was never a full report on him," He said keaning forward. He pushed the pad toward Dr. Brown. "In fact he should be in prison, not here."

Dr. Brown picked up the pad and read it. The pad was genuine and stated the this patient was given a complete bill of health. It was signed by Admiral Nichaev. Dr. Brown set the pad on his desk roughly. "Sloan I still don't agree with it," Dr. Brown said shaking his head. He scratched at the stubble on his chin. He seemed to this when he was nervous and annoyed. "He is sick." Dr. Brown stood up and walked to the replicator on the far end of the room. He ordered water and took a sip after it appeared. "He killed his family."

"That was never proven," Sloan said pointing out. All the facts pointed to it, but still there were a few major schematics missing.

"Fine then do it whatever you want damn it," Dr. Brown said giving up. There was only so much he can do. "What am anyways, a doctor?"

Sloan smiled at him that had a hint of coldness to it. He pressed the badge on his hand and was transported to the sickbay of his ship. He turned to his Doctor and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes I am," Dr. Adams said with the hypo spray in her hand.

Sloan pressed the badge on his wrist and a young man was transported on the bio bed in front of him. Dr. Adams put the hypo spray on his neck and he opened his eyes. The young man looked at Slaon confused and tired eyes. He tried to sit up, but was unable to do so. "Don't bother," Sloan said shaking his head slightly, "You can only move your head. You have been chosen for a mission."

The young man still looked at Sloan groggy and confused, but Sloan chose to ignore. Everything would be told to him at a later time. "It is time."

Dr. Adams walked up to the screen on the wall and pressed a botton. The young man was transported to a radiation chamber in the corner of the sickbay. His eyes closed and Dr. Adams walked up to it. She pressed a few keys on the side of it. "It will take a total of five treatments until his DNA is resuequenced."

"Excellent," Sloan said glad the plan was going smoothly.

XXX

Picard turned the page as he took a sip of his tea. The tea was scalding hot; just the way he liked it. It was slightly sweet and extremely dark. The book he was reading was named Huckleberry Finn. It was one of his favorites. He was in the middle of it and was unable to put it down. It wasn't as if there was a lot needed to do on the ship, plus Riker took care of a lot of the work. When he saw Picard was reading, he took an extra step to get more work done, making less work for Picard.

Picard set his glass on the coaster and leaned back in his chair. When he read a book, he felt as if he were the main character. He would put himself in the main character's shoes. This allowed him to understand the novel on a more emotional level. But on a downside it kept him glued to the book until he came to the end. Somehow though Picard never let the book get in the way of the ship'd duties. He wouldn't be a good captain if he let it do so.

The Enterprise shuttered ever so slighty. Picard looked up from his book half expecting to be called to the bridge. When the Enterprise shook again, he closed the book and stood up. He exited his ready room and stepped on to the bridge. "Mr. Crusher report," Picard asked walking to his chair.

"There is some unusual disturbance directly ahead of us." Wesley said as his fingers flew over his concole. He looked at the screen as a hundreds of small red electric bursts spat out in their path.

"All stop," Picard ordered. He looked at the view screen wondering what was out there. "All senior staff report to the bridge."

"Answering all stop," Wesley said.

The red electric burst grew larger and change to brighter flashes as a large bubble of elctricity opened up in front of them. A broken ship, exited the bubble as the bubble opened up and disppeare in flash of brilliant red light. The broken ship, imploded, leaving debris in in its place. Riker stepped on to the bridge with Data following closely behind. "What is it?" He asked walking up to Picard.

"We don't know yet," Picard said watching Data take his seat.

Data scanned the ships fragments and then looked at the screen confused. "Captain the debris is Starfleet," He said as he scanned the debris in front of him. He turned slightly facing Picard, who took a few steps toward him. "The debris is from the Uss Enterprise registration NCC 1701-D."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as often as I could.

shaw18


End file.
